Top of the World
by Nixi-Ixin
Summary: Logan has a wife. Here are some snippets of their life together during the events of Fable III. Written because the plot bunnies demanded it be done.


Top of the World

Summary: Logan has a wife. Because the plot bunnies would not leave me alone. These are little snippets of their life together during the events of Fable III.

Word count: 4,810 words

* * *

><p>Logan stood alone in the war room, until the door opened softly. A young woman, in her early twenties, entered, shutting the door gently behind her. He didn't even glance at her, before placing his fingertips onto the map.<p>

"This is my Albion. Its cities will bow to my law, or they will burn. Its mountains will bend to my will, or they will fall." He began to move around it slowly, his fingertips brushing over the land. "This is my Albion. Its people will do as I say, or they will die. Its future will be as I decree, or it will end. I've seen what must be done, and nothing will stand in my way. We will be greater, and we will be stronger, no matter what sacrifices we must make. This is my Albion, and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it." He slammed his hands down onto the polished redwood.

"Logan, my love?" Her voice broke him from his thoughts. "Tis late, love. Will you not come to bed?" She moved closer, but dared not touch him until he looked at her.

"I apologize, my lady." Logan replied formally, his eyes flickering towards her, unmoving as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Thou speak so formally to me, darling. Logan, you have changed since you returned from Aurora years ago. I love you dearly, but you've been so...busy at late." She paused, choosing her words carefully.

"These people stand against me. You heard the blind seer. I must prepare for war. If a few people must die, it is to save the country. It is not much a sacrifice." He faced her now, cupping her cheek in his palm. "You understand this."

"I do...more than anyone. I merely miss my husband." She frowned, her brow creasing.

"I am sorry." He answered, and held her as she clung to him tightly.

"You're so cold to me...you know I understand more than any of these fools...even your sister doesn't understand as I do. She's too...naïve." Once more, she picked her words with caution. She knew he had loved his sister, somewhere. He had killed a servant because they had said something about his sister the wrong way. "She is unable to see what we do...she resists your decisions because she does not understand them." She closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest, letting the cool metal of his armor calm her.

"Evangeline." He said softly, and she lifted her head, the glow from the fire pit giving her eyes an unearthly glow. "How could I ever go on without you?" She smiled at him, before responding.

"Simple. You would be a complete and utter tyrant." She raised her hand, resting her palm against his face, thumb running gently over the corner of his lips and scar just above his upper lip. Her eyes saddened at the scar, but she returned them up to her husband's eyes, absorbing his emotions. "You're lonely...can't you take a day off from all this, just one day, and spend time with me?"

"You know I cannot." His eyes lowered to her lips. "Someone would mess up, and destroy what I have spent years on, all in one day."

Her eyes as well lowered to his lips, "You are right. I apologize, my love." They leaned into each other, sharing a short kiss.

_Is there anybody out there?  
>That wakes up with a bitter taste?<br>It's a king that we put up there  
>And he's a short way to fall from grace<em>

Walter burst through the door into the war room, several guards starting at his intrusion, until Evangeline held her hand up.

"Enough. What is it, Sir Walter?" She asked, lowering her hands, her eyes glaring at the man who overlooked the training of her sister-in-law, stepping forward in front of Logan.

"Think about what you're doing Logan!" Walter said, trying to keep calm, ignoring Evangeline and looking straight at Logan.

"I am protecting the interests of the people." Logan moved, standing beside Evangeline, his arm out. "Do not question me again!" He waved his hand towards one of the guards to his left, "You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders, and if necessary, continue with the crowd."

"This is wrong! You can't do this!" A guard to Walter's left beat him to the ground with his rifle.

"Never tell me what I can't do." Logan stated, looking down at the man like he were filth. Evangeline placed her hand on his arm, motioning to the door.

Before she could elaborate, the door opened, and Liane, the Princess, stormed in.

"What are you doing here? The war room is no place for a child." Logan turned, and Evangeline let her hand fall to her side. "Leave. Now."

"I'm here to stop you. You can't kill those people!"

"Enough!" The King snarled as Walter protested. "How dare you turn against me!" His face whipped to his sister's face, who tried to put a brave front as Elliot stumbled in nervously.

"Perhaps, my husband, she believes she should be the one making these decisions." Evangeline suggested, raising a brow at Liane and Elliot.

"You really wish to defend those traitors? So be it." He raised a fist, and a guard grabbed each of them, "Let us see how you do."

"Guards, take these two to the Throne Room. We shall settle this matter officially." Evangeline ordered her voice stern. As they left, she turned to Logan. "It is for the best, my love. Please, allow me to address them in the Throne Room."

"Very well, my dear. Very well." He raised a brow, and the two departed, their loyal guards following obediently, Walter following soon after grudgingly.

_It's slowly filling upward.  
>You can stand but you have no ground.<br>I hear it from the lost words.  
>They say it's time that you lost your crown.<em>

Logan lounged lazily on his throne, whereas Evangeline sat properly, hands folded in her lap. Her dress lay in ruffles around her, the royal purple matching Logan's clothing.

"Here come the saviors of the people." Evangeline remarked, relaxing her posture. "Come closer. Today, you have disappointed us beyond measure. Betrayed by our own blood, and a filthy spy."

"I did nothing wrong!" Elliot protested.

"Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs." She stood, the silver on her dress clinking softly.

"Punish me then!" Liane cried.

"You are no longer a child, and it is time we stop treating you as one. You wish to save the traitors who have gathered outside the castle this morning?" She motioned to the scared villagers, stepping down the stairs slowly, "Very well, you shall have your chance to save them. Here stand the leaders of the violent mob; I will give you a choice. Who will be punished? These strangers or this boy? The sentence will be death." She halted halfway down the small set of steps, standing above the two.

"What? No! This can't be!" Elliot protested.

"You are the Princess! Decide!" Evangeline urged harshly when the Princess said nothing.

"Your Majesty! Evangeline, please!" Walter stepped forward.

"We are giving you the power over life and death."

"No!" She grasped Elliot's hand, "I won't do this!"

"If you can't choose, I will." The Queen stated, "They will all be executed." She stated coldly.

Liane gasped.

"So tell me. What are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?"

"This is madness!" Elliot gasped, "We can't, we just can't...choose me. You can't let them all die." He raised his hand to her face, "Choose me. There's only one decision you can make. Choose me."

"Please...we didn't mean to..." One of the protesters stutters.

She turned to the protesters, but Elliot continued to deny it. "It should be me! Don't do this! It should be me!"

Evangeline merely waved her hand in boredom, "The boy lives. Kill the rest immediately."

"I will never forgive either of you for this!" She swore, moving to face Evangeline.

"Good. Then you will never forget it. Escort my sister to her chambers. Now." Logan said from his throne.

As Liane was forced from the Throne Room to her chambers, Elliot and any bystanders were removed, leaving only Evangeline standing on the red carpet, and Logan lounged in his chair.

"Logan?"

"What?"

"She will rebel...we both know this."

"Yes, but I'm interested in seeing just how far she thinks she can get before I catch on to her whereabouts."

"Very well...were you pleased with my performance, love?"

"You were very strict, cold even...it was beautiful."

Evangeline grinned, spinning around to face Logan, her dress clinking.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Her grin turned to a dark smirk.

Logan gave her a smirk before standing, and heading towards the war room. "Come."

_Don't be so greedy.  
>A dollar's a penny to you<br>When hearts are beating  
>Say what you want 'em to do.<em>

"A rebellion has begun...Little Liane has the Dwellers on her side..." Evangeline commented, rolling over in bed to face her husband, who sat on the edge of mattress.

"So soon?" Logan asked in return, standing, his royal purple robe falling to the floor.

Evangeline traced his body with her eyes, "It has been a few weeks now. But our dear little Liane is a Hero...like your father was, Logan."

He spun to face her, outrage on his face. "A Hero? Her?"

"Yes." The Queen answered softly, "A Hero...Walter showed her the tomb...just before they fled the castle. She has the Guild Seal..."

"How? No one should have known..."

"Remember, my love, that Walter once followed your father, as a companion to him. So of course he would know...your father must have shown him before his death."

"Did you know about it Eva?" The use of her nickname sparked many memories of their first meetings in her mind.

"Of course, love. My father, too, followed your father once upon a time. That is how we met, remember?" A lazy smile filled her face as she remembered meeting the current King for the first, both of them shy thirteen year olds.

"_Sparrow!" Evangeline's father, Raynor, yelled, crossing the field to meet his old friend, a young girl trailing behind him._

"_Raynor! It's good to see you again, my old friend." The Old Hero King greeted, placing his sword on his back. A young boy, the same age as the young girl, placed his pistol back into its holster, holding his hands behind him, unsure of what to say. "And this young beauty must be your daughter, Evangeline!" _

_The girl in mention turned pink, lowering her head shyly, glancing over to the boy to see his reaction._

"_Yes. She's a shy one. I take it this is your son, young Logan?" Raynor grinned as the boy shuffled his feet, clearing his throat nervously._

"_Yes. He's to take the throne after me. I'm teaching him to be a good king." Sparrow laughed heartily, his blue tattoos glowing proudly._

"_Well, then I'm sure he'll be a great king, if he's learning from you." Raynor slapped his friend on the back and the two started to walk away, leaving the two teenagers standing there. "Be good you two! Sparrow and I are going to catch up! Don't do anything bad, Eva!" He shouted back to the two, and laughed as they turned red._

"_Um...hello. My name is Evangeline. It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Logan." The girl, Evangeline, was first to speak, her voice soft. At this point, both Sparrow and Raynor had disappeared from sight._

"_The pleasure is all mine, Miss Evangeline. Please...just call me Logan...it feels strange being called Prince from you..." The young prince returned, unsure._

"_Well, then, umm...please just call me Eva then, Logan." She smiled at him shyly, and the friendship began._

_Wasting away... I see you.  
>When the top of the world falls on you<br>Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
>When the top of the world falls on you<em>

"Yes. Traitors walk among us. Traitors plot to end us. Traitors would have you believe that their cause is noble." Logan started, addressing all of the people gathered in the Palace Gardens.

Rain poured from the sky, but Evangeline did not care. She knew this would draw out Liane, though they would do nothing to apprehend her. They would watch her reaction. This was merely a warning.

"They wear many masks." Evangeline began, taking over. "They may look like your friends." She caught movement in the corner of her eye, and saw Ben Finn and Liane, dressed in a mercenary outfit, move into the crowd. "They may even look like your most loyal servants." She glared down at Major Swift, who was being placed on the execution block by a soldier.

"This...This is the face of a traitor." Logan started calmly, his eyes scanning the crowd. "Major Swift. A respected member of the army and sworn servant of the kingdom has plotted against us all. He was apprehended while attempting to turn loyal soldiers against us, and is thus charged with espionage, treason and conspiracy. Yet there are still others darkening our land with their betrayal. We shall hunt these traitors down wherever they may be, and they shall suffer the same fate as Major Swift! The fate of all enemies of the crown!"

A gunshot rang through the garden.

"These traitors will not escape our grasp. They will be caught, and they will be punished." Evangeline finished, glaring down at Liane and Finn, who were shocked at Swift's death. "We will ensure this."

_Is there anybody out there?  
>That can see what a man can change?<br>It's better that you don't care  
>Because he knows that he's in his stage<em>

"They'll be attacking soon..." Evangeline remarked, sighing as the maid tied the corset on. "Aurora is on her side...just what did happen to you, in Aurora, all those years ago, my love?" She moved the second the other woman had finished, shooing her out. "I may be a bit of a seer, but I cannot see all like Theresa."

"We were attacked...attacked by the darkness that threatens Albion. I promised Kalin, the leader of the tribe, that I would save them, help them and protect them against the darkness. My troops died, all of them...I would have too if it weren't for the fact that Kalin had saved me at the right time."

"So that's why..." She trailed off.

"Yes. That is why I used to flinch at the darkness."

Evangeline frowned, and grabbed Logan, pulling him into an embrace. The two stood there, both half naked, before she released him, moving to pull the rest of her dress on herself.

"I love you." She said abruptly, not looking at him, as she struggled to tie the back of her dress.

"I love you as well..." He breathed into her ear as he came up behind her, and tied the dress himself.

She turned her head to him, raising a brow.

"I know how to take it off; I am smart enough to know how to put it on." He smirked at her.

"Mm...Of course, Logan." She returned the smirk, and leaned into him. They shared a kiss, before she yanked him back by his hair, "Mm...we have a busy day ahead of us, love. Best not get ahead of ourselves." She grinned at his scowling face. "Like I said...we should start gathering the troops for the battle ahead...no doubt she is leaving Aurora with the men she's gathered, and will attacked within the week."

"Indeed...I want you to remain hidden, during the battle."

"Forget it. I will not hide, though I will not be on the frontlines. I will remain with you. I will not leave your side, ever." Evangeline said fiercely.

"Very well...Eva."

_I feel the paranoia.  
>When there's a time, put you in your place<br>In the eyes of those who watch ya  
>Well they can wait 'til you hit your face<em>

Logan and Evangeline stood alone in the war room, lit only by the fireplace and the odd candle.

She turned towards the doors at the sound of faint voices, but Logan stood looking down on the map, hands placed on the redwood.

A gasp escaped her lips as the doors fell to the ground, and Logan began to unsheathe his sword, turning to the fallen doors immediately, moving in front of Evangeline.

"So this is how it ends. The old fool, and the child who ran away." His sword slid back into its sheathe with a _shink_. "You've finally become the woman we always wanted you to be."

"She's a lot more than that." Walter gestured over to the Princess as they moved forward, "And now she's ready to take your place."

Evangeline moved forward, standing beside Logan, and placed her hand on his arm gently.

"Perhaps...the time has come for someone else to lead Albion, love." She said softly.

"Neither of you were leaders! You were both just another couple of tyrants!" Liane stated fiercely.

"Did it ever occur to you that we may have had good reason to be?" Logan responded, moving around the table slowly.

"We're not interested in your reasons." Walter growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Cower behind ignorance if you will...but Liane deserves to know the truth." Evangeline snapped back.

"Save it for the trial, you two. You can beg for your lives then." Walter grabbed Logan's arm, before grabbing Evangeline's. She gasped quietly, and Logan seethed.

"Do not be harsh with her." He growled softly. He looked at his sister as he passed, sadness on his face, as well as pride.

The two were brought to a cell down in the dungeons, and left alone in the darkness together.

Neither spoke, both too preoccupied with their thoughts. Evangeline's was wandering to the past, wondering how it had turned into this.

"_Logan," Walter burst into the room where Evangeline and Logan sat comfortably, talking. "Your father...is dead."_

"_What?" Logan stood quickly, nearly knocking the chair down and scaring Evangeline._

"_Sir Sparrow is...dead?" Evangeline inquired quietly, shock in her voice._

"_Oh!" He spun around to her, before his face filled with sorrow. Walter's next words tore her apart, "Your father died as well...with Sparrow...they're both gone..."_

_Evangeline gasped, and her eyes filled with tears._

_The young Logan quickly took her into his arms, and allowed her to sob into his chest, brushing his hand through her hair gently. Walter gave a small smile at the scene, before he frowned. "Logan..." The young Prince glanced at Walter, curiosity sparking in his eyes. "This means you will be King. But before you can, you need a Queen."_

"_That's easy..." He pried the crying girl off him, before kneeling onto one knee. "Evangeline, will you marry me and be my Queen?"_

_She gasped once more, her tears flowing strongly again. She threw herself at the lightly smiling Prince, exclaiming "Yes!" over and over._

_Don't be so greedy.  
>A dollar's a penny to you<br>When hearts are beating  
>Say what you want 'em to do.<em>

"Logan, former King of Albion, and Evangeline, former Queen of Albion, you stand accused today of crimes against the kingdom and its people." Walter began, but the two former rulers stood proudly, Evangeline leaning slightly against her husband. "Those who brought you to justice will now speak." He motioned to Page, Ben Finn, Sabine, and Kalin, who were situated on either side of the Princess, now Queen.

"There's not a soul alive in this kingdom who hasn't suffered for their glory. And plenty who've died for it. I says, let 'em have some death of their own!" Sabine started, rambling off in anger.

Ben Finn spoke next, "Look, I'm not one for lopping people's heads off, but we saw Major Swift get executed, like it was a bloody circus act! They deserve nothing less as far as I'm concerned!"

"But aren't we better than that?" Page moved towards the throne slightly, "Isn't that why we fought to be here now? I've seen what Logan and Evangeline have done to this city. People starving to death, children forced to work...but killing them now won't solve anything."

"It is not my place to decide their fate." Kalin began, "But Logan's betrayal condemned many of my people to death. He promised us salvation, and then left us to face the darkness alone."

"I had good reason to break that promise." Logan denied, staring up at the throne, and Evangeline nodded her head softly.

"And we had good reason for the crimes you claim we have committed." She finished his sentence.

"The day I returned to Albion, I received a visit from a blind seer. Theresa, our father's guide." Logan started.

"She showed us the future of this kingdom: the darkness in Aurora is coming here, bringing death, destruction, the end of our way of life." Evangeline, once more, finished. The two exchanged sentences, knowing what the other would say.

"The sacrifices we had to make, we did them to protect Albion." Logan stated firmly.

"If a few had to suffer, it was to build an army. If a few had to die, it was to save a country!" Evangeline exclaimed, throwing her free hand out, before wincing and pulling it back towards her and cradling it.

"We have spent years preparing for this attack. Let us stand by your side now, and all our soldiers will be yours to command. Let us face the coming darkness together."

"If this is true...if it's really coming here...We're all in grave danger." Walter said.

"You hold the power over life and death, sister. Now choose." Logan said, as Liane's face screwed up in confusion and worry.

"This is not the time for revenge. We need your help, Logan and Evangeline." Liane finally decided, standing up.

"The queen has made her decision. Logan's and Evangeline's lives will be spared." Walter declared.

Though everyone in the court booed, Logan looked up towards the ceiling, his face full of relief, letting a small smile onto his face, before his face turned serious once more. Evangeline let out a cry, and wrapped her arms around Logan's waist, body shaking with relief.

"I know you will never forgive me for the things I've done. You told me so once, remember? Both Evangeline and I?"

"Of course I do." Liane replied, standing before the two.

"But what matters now is that we defend our land. The castle is yours, and is the throne. I'm glad to be rid of them..."

"I as well..." Evangeline remarked, her face still cradled into Logan's chest.

_Wasting away... I see you.  
>When the top of the world falls on you<br>Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
>When the top of the world falls on you<em>

The two had been moved into one of the many guest bedrooms within the castle, Liane and Elliot now living in the royal chambers, but the two were just glad to be out of the dungeon.

"What decisions will she make, do you think?" Evangeline turned to her husband, who sat on the bed, head in his hands.

"I don't know...you saw the turmoil on her face when she was told. She may follow our path, or she may be the benevolent ruler this country desires..."

"I think she will be between the two...she knows she needs to make sacrifices to save the people, but she refuses to be like us and make those decisions unless she absolutely has to."

_Paint yourself a picture  
>When you waste another picture<br>And you win, and you win, and you win  
>Paint yourself a picture<em>

"Eva?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"What do you plan to do tomorrow?"

"I will stay here and defend the castle. What are your plans, love?"

"I shall do the same. Liane's friends are all going into battle with her tomorrow."

"This is our last night before the battle..." Evangeline ran her fingers down her husband's sides, looking deeply into his eyes. "What do you say?" She smiled softly.

He lowered his head to her, meeting her lips softly.

_And then you break another picture  
>And you win, and you win, and you win<br>And you win, yeah you win, and you win_

**Alt. Ending**

"Logan, former King of Albion, and Evangeline, former Queen of Albion, you stand accused today of crimes against the kingdom and its people." Walter began, but the two former rulers stood proudly, Evangeline leaning slightly against her husband. "Those who brought you to justice will now speak." He motioned to Page, Ben Finn, Sabine, and Kalin, who were situated on either side of the Princess, now Queen.

"There's not a soul alive in this kingdom who hasn't suffered for their glory. And plenty who've died for it. I says, let 'em have some death of their own!" Sabine started, rambling off in anger.

Ben Finn spoke next, "Look, I'm not one for lopping people's heads off, but we saw Major Swift get executed, like it was a bloody circus act! They deserve nothing less as far as I'm concerned!"

"But aren't we better than that?" Page moved towards the throne slightly, "Isn't that why we fought to be here now? I've seen what Logan and Evangeline have done to this city. People starving to death, children forced to work...but killing them now won't solve anything."

"It is not my place to decide their fate." Kalin began, "But Logan's betrayal condemned many of my people to death. He promised us salvation, and then left us to face the darkness alone."

"I had good reason to break that promise." Logan denied, staring up at the throne, and Evangeline nodded her head softly.

"And we had good reason for the crimes you claim we have committed." She finished his sentence.

"The day I returned to Albion, I received a visit from a blind seer. Theresa, our father's guide." Logan started.

"She showed us the future of this kingdom: the darkness in Aurora is coming here, bringing death, destruction, the end of our way of life." Evangeline, once more, finished. The two exchanged sentences, knowing what the other would say.

"The sacrifices we had to make, we did them to protect Albion." Logan stated firmly.

"If a few had to suffer, it was to build an army. If a few had to die, it was to save a country!" Evangeline exclaimed, throwing her free hand out, before wincing and pulling it back towards her and cradling it.

"We have spent years preparing for this attack. Let us stand by your side now, and all our soldiers will be yours to command. Let us face the coming darkness together."

"If this is true...if it's really coming here...We're all in grave danger." Walter said.

"You hold the power over life and death, sister. Now choose." Logan said, as Liane's face screwed up in confusion and anger.

"You can't escape punishment for what you've done." She stood abruptly, crossing her arms. "I sentence you both to death."

"The queen has made her decision. Logan and Evangeline will pay for their crimes against the people of Albion...with their lives." Walter declared solemnly.

The audience in the chamber cheered, but Logan looked shocked and saddened by her decision, and Evangeline let out a cry of horror, clinging to Logan tightly.

_Don't be so greedy  
>A dollar's a penny to you<br>When hearts stop beating  
>Say what you want 'em to do<br>Wasting away... I see you  
>When the top of the world falls on you<br>Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
>When the top of the world falls on you<em>

Logan and Evangeline stood in the courtyard, Logan standing proudly with an air of sorrow, holding Evangeline's hand tightly. The former queen was shaking, and Logan looked her deeply in the eyes, sharing one last kiss.

"Squad forward!"

The soldiers moved forward, stopping in a line facing the former rulers.

"Attention!"

They all stood at attention, the guards around Logan and Evangeline stepping away.

"Ready!"

The guards all brought their guns forward, preparing to fire.

"Take aim!"

Evangeline spared a final look at Logan, "I love you, Logan. With all my heart."

"I love you too, Evangeline. With my entire soul." He replied, looking into her eyes before turning his gaze to the weapons pointed to them.

"**Fire!**"

The command came, and the soldiers fired their rifles. Several shots rang through the courtyard, and it was dead silent.

Logan and Evangeline's bodies crumpled to the floor, their hands still together.

"At ease."

The soldiers relaxed, standing at attention, before marching back into the castle, leaving the two bodies to be cleared away and buried.

_Wasting away... I see you  
>When the top of the world falls on you<br>Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
>When the top of the world falls on you<em>


End file.
